Playful Teasing
by Azu-tan
Summary: Whilst reading his favourite stash of entertainment, Frau heard something he found impossible to believe. Pride destroyed, he ran into Teito, or vice versa. How will the youth cure him of his distress? /Oneshot/


PLAYFUL TEASING

**Author's Note: [29.06.2012] I thought maybe it's best if I stopped confusing some of you guys and rewrite the last sentence a bit. **

**Summary:** Whist reading his favourite stash of entertainment, Frau heard something he found impossible to believe. Pride destroyed, he ran into Teito, or vice versa. How will the youth cure him of his distress?

**Note:** Oneshot and not completely sticking to the story-line. It's more like an omake, I suppose.

**WARNING:** Shounen-ai. Not yaoi. (I will _never_ attempt to write a yaoi fanfic. Ever. Because, my dear friend, that would kill both me and you. And we don't want that.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 07 Ghost.

OoOoO

**Oneshot: Playful Teasing**

OoOoO

Frau gave out a small chuckle. Hidden in a crack between two bookshelves and behind a moderately large table, Frau had the perfect hiding spot. With a swift flick of his hand, he flipped the page over and practically began drooling at the sight of the pictures. At the same time, he congratulated himself for _finally_ finding a spot even Castor couldn't find.

"Sister Athena. Sister Rosalie." Sister Libelle's voice boomed across to Frau's ears. His head snapped up, eyebrows arched in wonder. "The topic is inappropriate."

"Oh come on," Rosalie teased. "No-one's here to hear us now. We can speak freely." Frau heard the all-knowing smirk in Athena's voice.

"You _like_ him, don't you?"

A smirk positioned itself on Frau's face as hundred of _inappropriate_ things passed through his mind. He was curious, and he had no doubt that the person whom she _liked_ was him. He wouldn't mind bringing her to bed. In secret, of course.

"I wonder how Castor would react to your feelings," Rosalie said, with a pinch of consideration. Frau's mouth dropped open. Magazine forgotten, his ears perked, carefully listening in for more disturbing information. "Then again," she hummed, a light frown flitting across her face. "He might make up some kind of excuse as a form of rejection." A pause. "We all know he's pretty much infatuated with Lazette."

"Hmph," Libelle mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to appear indifferent to the subject. "I never liked him any more than a friend to begin with."

"Aw, Libelle." Athena's sympathy went unaccepted as the Sister of discussion sent her a pointed death-glare her way. "Uh…never mind."

Libelle sighed and marched out the door, box of materials in arm. Rosalie and Athena followed the woman out, sparing each other glances.

Frau, on the other hand, was absolutely mortified. Why was it always that goddamn four-eyes? Suddenly, he didn't feel interested in the alluring stack of porn beside him. Getting out of his makeshift cubby house, Frau hid the magazine under his robe and commenced sulking. Slowly, painfully slowly, he trudged along the hall, mind still cursing Castor. What was so good about him anyways?

Now that he actually ripped away the blessed block in his mind, he realized that Castor had _always_ gotten the girls. _Always_. For some unfathomable reason (to Frau), the female race had always preferred Castor over him. Sure he'd taken a few of them to bed, but a _few_ compared to a _bunch_ was just _effing_ sad.

He spotted the pink fluffball seated on the wall, staring down at something a few storeys below. Then his head swept upwards, looking at the sky. Eyebrows arched in curiosity, Frau crouched down beside Mikage and patted its head absently, looking to see what had occupied the pink ball of fur.

Doves.

White in colour, a symbol of purity, innocence.

"What?" Frau asked, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna fly with them too?" Tilting his head to the side, Mikage chirped enthusiastically in response. Flapping his wings swiftly, Frau saw that Mikage could now, indeed, fly a few centimeters from his landing. In less than a minute later, Mikage's feet touched ground. "Just keep practicing," Frau said, meaning to be encouraging, but feeling obviously grouchy. The fluffball, meanwhile, turned away from him and disappeared off somewhere. Who knows what the little guy did in his spare time. Peek on the Sisters, perhaps?

Then he remembered what the Sisters had led him to hear and acknowledge. Frau closed his eyes for a brief moment in agitation, still fuming over the petty popularity contest that was, if examined, wholly one-sided. He stood up, giving out a noncommittal but exaggerated sigh.

_WHAM!_

Frau doubled over from the blow to his stomach, his eyes widening, his feet swept off the floor. In this case, it wasn't as romantic as it sounded. Frau was knocked onto the ground, a considerable amount of weight on his front. Frau groaned as he attempted to sit back up, and immediately received a head-slamming-against-another-head for his efforts. He pressed his hand against his reverberating skull and snarled in contempt and annoyance.

"The hell, brat!"

Teito, ever the brave soul, was seated upon him, rubbing his own skull. He was clutching his Bascule, and was dressed in his usual mourning robe.

"Why did you get in the way?" Teito retorted back, face scrunched in mirrored anger. Frau narrowed his eyes. He was gonna take the boy's sass and return it up his ass.

"Why did you run into me?" Frau wasn't going to lose. He lost to Castor (on more occasions than one) and his pride was lost along with it. He was _not_ going to lose to a midget. Full stop. "You have eyes," he growled. "There's a sweet thing called _'dodging'_. I suggest you learn how to execute the performance. Soon."

That riled the boy up. Soon, they were both engaged in a glaring contest. After a long while, (and after Frau realized how childish fighting with the shorty was), Frau broke eye-contact and cleared his throat meaningfully. Teito hissed under his breath. Frau cleared his throat a second time, and for further implication, he looked at Teito with raised eyebrows.

There was an approximately two minute's pause before a light went off in Teito's head and he looked down. Their current position was, _ahem_, questionable. Red found their way onto Teito's face and settled there, much to his displeasure. Frau smirked.

"Still not getting off, huh?"

"Shut up!" Teito jumped off, backing a few steps away from the recovering blonde.

"I don't swing that way," Frau continued to speak, "but I think I could make an exception. You do look kinda like a girl already anyways—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Heh, no need to play innocent, Teito." Frau was now officially grinning like an idiot. He knew it. Teito knew it. Heck, the whole world knew it. "We both know you wanna get in my bed."

"What "innocent"? I already have my own bed anyways."

Frau just stared at him, waiting. Just waiting for Teito to see through his own naivety. It was coming. There was a short pause before Teito erupted like a geyser blowing off steam. Right on cue.

"What are you saying?" Teito shouted. He seemed to be doing a lot of it lately today. Frau only chuckled.

"Hehe, your face proves that you wanna spend the night."

"My face proves no such thing, you damn pervert!"

Frau took a step forward, instantly appearing before the teen. Lifting a hand, he casually brushed it across the youth's cheek. It brought a shiver in them both, although Frau concealed it better than Teito did. Teito was as easy to read as a book.

"Don't lie to me, Teito."

The whisper of his name accelerated his heart. His knees buckled, almost giving way beneath him. As Frau playfully bit his neck, the teen felt overwhelmed by emotions. He found it slightly hard to breathe normally.

"F-Frau…" he tried to protest.

Frau was nearing his jawline, leaving behind a hot trail on the teen.

"Hm?"

"S-Stop it!"

The blonde merely chuckled as he neared the brunet's mouth. Teito, always the innocent, tried a last attempt at stopping the blonde.

"F-Frau!"

Broken pride forgotten, Frau paid no heed to any unimportant details such as location, and gave in—a little—to his lust. Teito gave out a soft moan as their tongues met and promptly began to dance in a complicated pattern. Both were quickly running out of breath. Breaking it, Frau smirked at the panting teen.

But the smirk didn't last long as he saw the Bascule coming for his countenance. He was too slow to react, however, and the Kor-exorcising weapon slammed into his face with a force to be reckoned with. The unexpectedness of the blow caused him to lose his footing and he fell ungracefully onto the floor.

"Dammit!" Frau growled, rubbing his injured jaw and ignoring the pain shooting in his rear end. "That's not supposed to be used against another human being as an act of violence!"

Teito didn't answer, not even to say that Frau wasn't entirely human, as he ran out of the place, seeking absolute isolation. Though injured, Frau could help but smirk. He lit a cigarette, laughing lightly as he imagined how he'd try to advance further with the teen.

That overwhelming sense of victory lasted for about a second and a half before the blonde noticed an aura filled with his imminent death behind him. He didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Frau cleared his throat, mentally preparing for the worst.

"Frau." Castor towered over the blonde; his voice grew menacing as he pushed up his glasses. "What do you think you're doing?"


End file.
